


Keep an Eye Out

by agenthaywood



Series: Someday You'll Understand [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, For reasons, Gen, [REDACTED], and Ward, at all, goes to, it doesn't go well, skye goes back into the field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Skye goes back into the field with a mission from Coulson, Ward embarks on a short mission with 33 on his way to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep an Eye Out

Keep an Eye Out

 

Skye walked around the winding hallways of the PLAYGROUND for the fifth time that night. She couldn’t sleep and Coulson wouldn’t let her take one of the cars for a nighttime drive.

 

Coulson wasn’t letting anyone out of the base much lately.

 

At first, Skye was nervous that maybe Fitz slipped and told someone about her powers. The fear of that happening alone was enough to make her entire bunk shake but Skye was able to calm herself enough so the quake didn’t grow any larger.

 

May rushed past Skye knocking into her shoulder. If it were anyone else Skye might’ve snapped at them but when May was walking _that_ fast, there was something going on.

 

Skye hurried over and fell in step with May.

 

“What’s going on?” Skye asked.

 

“There’s been an attack on a Police Station in Sacramento.” May spoke tightly.

 

“Okay, isn’t that more of the Army’s problem than ours?” Skye asked as they turned down the hallway leading to the garage.

 

“It would be, if the guy attacking wasn’t spitting fire out of his mouth and lighting the patrol cars until they blow. Coulson wants us to deal with it. Capture the gifted if possible, if not, put a bullet in his head.” May brushed Skye off as she ran into the armory.

 

Skye stopped walking and tried to keep her breathing still. She turned around and made a bee line for her bunk.

 

She had work to do.

 

\--

 

Everyone on the Quinjet were silent. Skye sat in her seat with a .45. She checked the sights and magazine before chambering a round and clicking off the safety.

 

Hunter and Bobbi were a couple seats over on her left. Hunter was prepping a m4 and Bobbi was setting the charge on her batons.

 

May sat in the cockpit. Coulson didn’t want her in the field in case a fast extraction was needed.

 

The police station wasn’t remote so May had to cloak the jet and land in the woods a couple miles out. Past that everyone had to dash like madmen to the station if they wanted to get there in time to save anybody.

 

 

\--

 

It would have been simple, if there wasn’t fifteen police officers that thought a trio of people wearing all black and carrying a variety of weaponry wasn’t suspicious.

 

But, fifteen policemen, sixteen ICER rounds. It was simple math.

 

Skye skulked behind the building while Bobbi and Hunter made a distraction. She heard the sounds of Hunter’s rifle going off and Skye dashed from her hiding place in the bushes in favor of the alleyway.

 

The man they were after was still in front of the station. Skye watched him take a breath and released a stream of fire straight into a van and into the gas tank. When the van blew up the man simply danced with glee. He took another breath and released more flames on the vehicles.

 

Skye looked around. The policemen had evacuated the area. The fireman didn’t give chase or try to light the remaining officers on fire. He just kept blowing up the vehicles like he was a child with a magnifying glass and the vehicles were nothing more than mere ants.

 

A few shots from Hunter’s rifle rang through the air and struck the ground at the fireman’s feet. He didn’t even react. He just kept shooting flames and watching things burn. When he blew up the last vehicle he started making his way to the building.

 

Skye took uncurled herself from around the brick wall of the alleyway and was about to take a step towards the fireman to get a better shot with her ICER when she lost her balance.

 

The ground was shaking. Skye could feel the vibrations rumbling through the earth and she felt her pulse skyrocket with it.

 

Her breaths were coming in short gasps now. The ground’s shaking seemingly got worse and Skye had to brace her arm against the wall to stop from falling over.

 

That was the wrong move because now the building’s foundation was getting a fair test of its sturdiness. Skye removed her hands from the wall and fell back onto the ground. The shaking wouldn’t stop and Skye was barely getting any air now.

 

Skye looked up and saw Bobbi in the window watching the entire thing. Hunter was still distracted with the fireman and wasn’t paying too much attention to her.

 

The fireman was having a hard time keeping his balance on the shaking ground like Skye and wound up falling over before he could spew his flame at the building. Hunter took the momentary disorientation and drew his ICER from his holster. One shot to the shoulder and the fireman fell down in a heap.

 

“So does someone want to tell why the bloody ground is shaking? I know its California but come on!” Hunter spewed irritated.

 

Skye was curling in on herself. The shaking wouldn’t stop. It wouldn’t stop and Skye couldn’t make it stop. She couldn’t make her heartrate lessen. This wasn’t in the training. This wasn’t in the plans. This wasn’t what she wanted.

 

Bobbi and Hunter were outside the building and kneeling beside Skye at this point. She was shaking more than the ground itself and every time Bobbi would try to put a hand on her shoulder Skye would flinch and scoot away like an injured animal.

 

Bobbi looked at Hunter and he just shrugged.

 

Bobbi sighed before letting out a low “ICE her.”

 

Hunter took the gun and aimed at Skye’s shaking form. She looked at him with pleading eyes. The ground started shaking harder as fear leapt into Skye.

 

“Don’t, please. I’ll be good, I promi-“ Skye was cut off with the numb feeling that was quickly accompanied with a bone-deep weariness washing through her system before falling into a dreamless sleep a second later.

 

Hunter and Bobbi exchanged concern looks before Bobbi scooped Skye into her arms.

 

“You get the other guy.” She said before walking away.

 

“Of course, always leave the big guys for me to pick up!” Hunter quipped.

 

\--

 

Ward wrapped the thin piece of Kevlar around his torso, careful not to hit the sore spot on his side. He slid a .45 into his holster and looked over at 33. She was checking the ammo in her handgun before sliding it into the waistband of her pants.

 

“You ready?” Ward asked before shrugging on his jacket.

 

“Yes, Sir.” 33 replied automatically.

 

“You don’t have to call me ‘sir.’” Ward explained.

 

“Yes-“33 stopped herself. “Okay.”

 

“Follow me. Stay close. Don’t listen to anyone.” Ward ordered.

 

“Got it.” 33 replied.

 

“Let’s go.” Ward said as he grabbed a 12-gauge from the backseat of the car in front of them.

 

\--

 

This HYDRA base was one of the few medical-only facilities they had. Like S.H.I.E.L.D. HYDRA didn’t have much in way of impunity. They could get more funding, yes, but money was useless against a bunch of automatics and missiles courtesy of the U.S. military.

 

Ward kicked in the door and fired a shell from his shotgun at the approaching HYDRA soldier. The man fell down dead, shrapnel encased in his ribcage and organs.

 

33 moved ahead of him. Her small form allowing her quicker movements in the tight hallways. Ward heard her pistol go off several times and when he caught up with her, there were several bodies to account for the missing bullets.

 

“We should do this more often. It’s very therapeutic.” Ward quipped as he took his .45 out of his holster and shot the agent hiding behind a wheel car.

 

“I knew he was there.” 33 defended.

 

“I bet you did.” Ward replied.

 

Ward kicked open the door to the operating room and quickly shot the two soldiers on either side of the room. The surgeon ducked down low and started groveling for his life.

 

“Just shut up.” Ward bit back irritated.

 

“What do you want?” The surgeon asked fearfully.

 

“You see the mask on her?” Ward asked. The surgeon nodded.

 

“I want that off. Preferably now, if possible.” Ward spoke calmly. The surgeon looked to the dead soldiers at his feet and swallowed the lump sitting in his throat.

 

“Okay. It shouldn’t be too hard.” The surgeon agreed.

 

“I was hoping you would say that.” Ward thanked the man.

 

33 slid her gun back into her pants before slowly sitting in the chair. Ward noticed the tension in her shoulders and placed a hand on her knee.

 

“I’m going to be right her the entire time. Just relax.” He tried to assure her.

 

33 surprised him by taking his hand squeezing tightly. Ward didn’t’ let the surprise show on his face. He just held on and nodded his consent to the surgeon to begin the procedure.

 

\--

 

In the end removing the mask took several hours. The half that was fried had stuck to the skin on 33’s face and the surgeon was forced to remove some of the skin to actually remove the segment.

 

The rest of the mask came off as designed. The flexible circuitry crinkled under the surgeon’s grip as he removed piece after piece.

 

In the end, and despite the bandages covering portions of it, 33 had her original face back. The mask laid in tattered pieces in the trash and the surgeon was now cleaning his hands and tools.

 

Ward didn’t move throughout the procedure. He kneeled there with 33’s hand in his, unmoving, unwavering.

 

She was asleep now, the surgeon having had to sedate her before starting on the burnt section of the mask. Ward noticed how her body had finally relaxed from the tension he saw simmering there for two weeks since she helped him out of the villa.

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Ward spoke calmly, not taking his eyes off of 33 in the off chance that she snap awake and try to kill him.

 

“I guess it was the least I could do, considering you killed my staff.” The surgeon replied drying his hands off with a towel.

 

“About that, do you have any family?” Ward asked gravely.

 

“No. Single, I’m afraid.” The surgeon replied confused.

 

“That’s good. It makes this easier.” Ward said before he quickly drew his gun and shot the surgeon in the head.

 

“Alright, time to get you out of here.” Ward spoke softly to an unconscious 33 as he scooped her into his arms. Her body laid listlessly in his grasp as Ward carried her out of the base and back to the car they stole to get here.

 

The job was done.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that some of you are probably expecting Skye and Ward to meet up soon, but I can't say when. I actually don't know when they will meet up again, I just know I'm going to have them meet up soon.
> 
> I tried to do some development on the Ward/33 relationship but writing lines for 33 is difficult considering there hasn't been that many scenes of her.


End file.
